Brendon Urie
Brendon Boyd Urie, mostly known as just Brendon Urie is an American GRAMMY® Nominated singer, songwriter and multi-instrumentalist recording artist. He was known as the lead singer on the band "Panic! At The Disco" until 2016 when Brendon decided to leave the band completely. Brendon's journey as a multi-talented artist begun in 2004 when the band "Panic! At The Disco" was formed in Las Vegas, Nevada. Urie was the bands lead guitarrist at first and once he filled in as a replacement for the lead singer of that time, the band then decided to name him the lead singer due to Brendon's impressive vocal abilities. Panic! At The Disco released five studio albums, "A Fever You Can't Sweat Out" (2005), "Pretty. Odd." (2008), "Vices & Virtues" (2011), "Too Weird To Live, Too Rare To Die!" (2013) and the last one "Death Of a Bachelor" in 2016 where now Urie was the last member of the band as he said "I didn't want to let go of the name, so I kinda made it my stage name.. I do it all alone now!" in an interview with Billboard in 2016. Brendon Urie then in late 2016, signed with Republic Records to begin his solo career with them. The singer then started the promotion of his solo music going around in radio interviews until his first single was released, "Damn! I'm Fallin' (In Love)" a track he was featured with Shakira for her cancelled project "Chrysanthemum: In The Down" which he also was part of the writing and producing team alongside Belinda. The song became a huge success for Brendon, peaking at #8 on the Hot 100 making it his first Hot 100 entry with Republic Records and as a feature. Then Brendon got to be on a political driven song, a cover of P!nk's "Dear Mr. President" where he sung with fellow label mates Belinda and Britney Spears admist Donald Trump being elected the new President of the United States. The three singers released the track and the song went viral on the internet with it's lyric video reaching more than 60M views and making the song be Brendon's first top 5 hit as it reached the #5 position. Then he started the promotion of his debut single, "Oblivious" that was coming out from his debut album "Love Lost In Vegas" on November, 2016 and the song quickly became a hit for Brendon. With it debuting at #7 on the iTunes chart and then at #10 on the Billboard Hot 100, the song's amazing strike begun with it then reaching #1 and finally becoming Brendon's first #1 hit song due to to the big promotion that the song had and the self-directed video that went viral making it obtain more than 90M+ views on its first week of being available on Brendon's CALTUBE page. The success with Brendon also came thanks to the surprising GRAMMYs performance he had next to Shakira which made the public be really intrigued on how he could manage, so early into his solo career get a high profile performance like that as they did the Eric Clapton tribute together. "Oblivious" is Brendon's biggest hit song as it was now certified 4 times Platinum by RIAA making it Brendon's third certified hit song. Brendon's debut album "Love Lost In Vegas" after being almost blocked by Lana Del Rey's "Silver", debuted at #1 on the Billboard 200 with more than 477K units sold on its first week of being available for purchase. The album so far has sold 880K units. The second single "Wicked Games" featuring Mariah Carey has now been labeled as a commercial failure in comparison to the lead single, "Wicked" sold more than 976K units and reached the #9 position on the Billboard Hot 100. Category:Artist